Barbara (Wii Sports Resort)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Barbara (Wii Sports Club). Barbara is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort Barbara is the level 15 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. She is very defensive and strikes often. Her level in Swordplay is 536+. She is a Basketball Pro Class player. Her level is 1076+ and she plays with Ian and Shinta. In Table Tennis, she is the last opponent in the 900s, with a level of 986+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 47th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Barbara is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 10 edits on "Table Tennis Pros" articles. * Her Japanese name is Bābara(バルバラ、バーバラ). * Barbara is over level 500 and under 1090 in all the sports. * Barbara and Steph are the only bosses that use the bulky armor in Swordplay Showdown. Gallery BarbaraDACotQR.JPG|Barbara's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-22-2.png|Barbara's badge. BarbaraSwordplay.png|Barbara as the Boss of level 15 in Swordplay Showdown. Barbara Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Barbara in Swordplay Duel. Barbara-Swordplay.png|Barbara in Swordplay Duel. 20180211_072506.jpg|Barbara and her teammates Ian and Shinta in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (63).png|Barbara about to play a Table Tennis match. DSC01936.JPG|Barbara in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531954624442687982380.jpg IMG_0501.JPG|Barbara playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0726.JPG|Barbara swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (55).png|Barbara in Cycling. IMG_0800.JPG|Barbara swordfighting at High Noon. Barbara, Luca, and Ai participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Luca, Ai, and Barbara participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miyu, Marisa, and Barbara featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Siobhan, and Barbara participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Chika, Rainer, Marisa, Miyu, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Theo, Kathrin, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Barbara, Sota, and Luca participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (137).png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Barbara, Ai, and Luca participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Barbara, Luca, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Barbara in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Barbara participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Barbara participating in Flag Footrace with Steve as the referee in Wii Party.png User-ILoveBubble28392.jpg|Barbara and Lucía fighting with Fritz the Teddy bear in Tomodachi Life IMG 1678.jpg Barbara, Tommy and Matt participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(46).jpg 2- Standard.jpg Swordplay_Showdown_Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg Abe, Anna and Barbara partcipating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Barbara, Siobhan and Ai partcipating in Lunar Landers in Wii Party.png IMG 2888.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Anti-Champions Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Cry Babies babies Category:CPU Category:Basketball Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Cyan Females Category:Wii Party Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo